Rescue Me
by Atheniandream
Summary: Have the Jolliest of NEW YEARS..Oh, and Xmas...


Title: Rescue Me  
  
Content Warnings: HUMOUR, and some nookieness.  
  
Pairings: S/J  
  
Spoilers: None, unless you're unaware of Xmas... ;) Ohh, and CHIMERA  
  
Season: Seven  
  
Rating: PG  
  
Summary: Have a jolly jolly jolly jolly Jollylicious Year!!  
  
Author's notes: Thank you Starprops.  
  
Archive: Anywhere. I'm my own publicist.   
  
Disclaimer: I OWN NOTHING. And I owe even less...  
  
-------------------------------------------  
  
Rescue Me  
  
--*----  
  
'It helps if you play the track 'Rescue Me' by Aretha Franklin, when you read this. It kind of sets the rhythm that it was written to originally. Or if you haven't got that then 'Let's get it on', by Marvin Gaye will do just fine.  
  
--------------------  
  
WARNING CHIMERA SPOILERS  
  
----  
  
Since Sam had almost gotten over her unfortunate relationship disaster of the year, she'd immediately slotted back into her old boring life quite happily, and welcomed the benefits that it brought.  
  
No Sex on the Balcony.  
  
No Dinner.  
  
No dressing and undressing to an obsessive degree.  
  
And as soon as the thought of one man had been erased from her mind and pushed elsewhere, it was not long until Major Carter returned, along with thoughts of another; *those lips*, accompanied perfectly with *that hair*, and how they all felt together.  
  
And to make it even more complicated, she still hadn't told either to him.   
  
1. 'The Dream Kiss'.  
  
2. Her undying Love, you know, *that* old biscuit.   
  
Well, It wasn't as if she could just arrive in his office or at his house and come out with the words, 'Colonel...no, Jack. I made out with you in dream on the Prometheus and Right now. Like right now...I want to it again. Because I would trade in all my temporal concussions for one taste of that honey... Hell! I wanted the whole beehive..." -See, it just wouldn't work.  
  
Hopefully, in the light of her newfound focus, she could remedy the problem single handedly. With maybe a 'touch' of someone else's... Excuse the pun...  
  
And it was Xmas. Time of joy and of laughs and giving, of change and one-offs, and fluffy fake snow that stuck to everything...and mince pies.  
  
As mince pies were basically a 'given', feeling a sporadic rise in self-power, She felt quite compelled to take up less of the fake snow and a little more of the change, as she'd realized during her months of 'uncarteristic' behavior; that 'Carter' really hadn't been one for change.   
  
So, change should be right around the corner, and ah, there he was...right on time.  
  
Colonel Jack O'Neill.   
  
Same strange walk, more like a wiggle, same hair, obviously he'd fallen asleep in his office; most likely forgotten that there was such a thing as a mirror or else didn't care, and she suspect 'on way to commissary'.  
  
She gazed down at her hands,  
  
Mistletoe? Check.  
  
Lip-gloss, both on and in pocket? Check.  
  
He'd stopped as soon as Daniel had reached him, raising his eyebrows and then glaring suspiciously in each direction of the hall. Was he up to something?  
  
No, He couldn't...  
  
Daniel had then exited, thank god, and now that he was walking towards her, she felt instant panic at that thought that he might actually walk passed her.  
  
"Colonel!" Way to go Sam, scream at the top of your lungs. Not obvious...not obvious at all... "Colonel,"  
  
He'd stopped dead, titling his head, and grinning as she quickly walked towards him. "Hi..."  
  
"Hey Carter, what's up?"  
  
"Um." Feeling the need to run away, she paced herself. She'd never been good at this. From a young age, she'd never actually been able to kiss the little boy that she wanted too, and had ended up with all the boys she had no interest in. Not so different from this scenario, little boys aside. Hers had so far had been such as:  
  
Siler: Once, briefly, before both blushed and the General called him away for a routine 'Ops' check.  
  
Davis (Of the Walter variety): Once, and actually disturbingly good.   
  
Major Paul Davis: Nice, Twice, only because the first had been interrupted by-  
  
Felger. Fourth time and counting...Chloe, his assistant had not been pleased. She really must ban him from this tradition.  
  
And now him, Hopefully.  
  
"Could you uh, hold this for me?" Se replied innocently, calmly reaching for the sprig in her pocket. She'd stopped when he too had reached for his pocket.  
  
"I've been hiding mine from the commissary staff all day. I think they think...they keep cornering me."  
  
Laughing at the way his nose crinkled, she focused immediately, lessening the tension in her arms for a second.  
  
Right this was it, the big enchilada. "Merry Christmas, Colonel."  
  
"Merry Christmas Carter," His arm extended above her, with Mistletoe in hand.   
  
This was it...their five seconds of every year. Three Hundred and Sixty five Days. Not forgetting the two thirds of a day...a one extra on a leap year.  
  
Oh *Boy*.  
  
Her neck lengthened, and her head tilted slightly, as she became aware of his height, towering just slightly above her, she saw his face drain of humor and land more serious and focused on hers. Her hand came and over his shoulder, to which he felt that skin of his nape shiver slight under the coolness of her fingers as they extended around to the bottom of his hairline. They shared a small smile where her nose bumped against the end of his, until she adjusted.  
  
For the first time, she'd wished that Xmas came more than once a year, preferably every five minutes.  
  
Her lips pressed and her body followed, anchoring to his. The kiss started light, formal, and almost one-sided until his free hand pushed their bodies together, pushing her chest upward and every available breath in her body popped right out of her. She could feel him wanting more. More than her memory had ever served to provide her with.  
  
Feeling him pull away slightly she too did the same, her hands drop to her side.  
  
"Carter, was that tongue?"  
  
"That's what Teal'c said...." She replied; a grin appearing before it met one of his own and then died down. She felt any unresolved tension take the back seat.  
  
She'd almost felt the tension ease away, until she heard a voice.  
  
"Major Carter!" A loud rushing voice bounded over too her.  
  
Oh, no.... "Oh God."  
  
"What?" Jack whispered, looking around but not behind.  
  
"Felger. End of Corridor. Heading. For *Me*."  
  
"you mean he hasn't caught you yet?" Had she not been in the process of being hunted by Jay Felger, she probably would have giggled at the way he'd substituted 'Caught' for 'kissed.  
  
"This will be the...uh fifth time." "Kiss me."  
  
"What?"  
  
She reached quickly for the Mistletoe in her pocket and hung it above them, almost gauging him in the process. Surely there was no rule? As long as there was a kiss to every one piece of mistletoe. Right now she felt the sudden urge to find a whole mistletoe plant, and a storeroom....  
  
"Kiss *me*."  
  
Her eyes, stilled pleaded with him...that was his excuse.  
  
"Hi Colonel. Major Carter, you're just the Scientist I've been...oh." The grin on the scientists' face dissipated in the matter of a second, but neither saw the look of fatalistic depression and disappointment on one desperate man's face.   
  
"You know what, you're busy. I'll umm, catch you later."  
  
She wasn't listening.  
  
And neither was he.  
  
Time: 4:15:59  
  
--------**--------------**--------  
  
Security Level, Room Four: Cameras and surveillance.  
  
Time: 4:17:56  
  
"Teal'c, Camera 4, found them."   
  
"Indeed."   
  
"Wow. Do you think they're going to stop."  
  
"I am uncertain, Daniel Jackson. They appear to be enjoying themselves."  
  
"Do you think they need any mistletoe?"  
  
"I would say a tree full."  
  
-------**-----------**---------  
  
Aretha Franklin - Rescue Me   
  
Rescue me   
  
And take me in your arms   
  
Rescue me   
  
I want your tender charms   
  
'Coz I'm lonely and I'm blue   
  
I need you and your love too   
  
Come on and rescue me   
  
Come on baby and rescue me   
  
Come on baby and rescue me   
  
'Coz I need you, need you by my side   
  
Can't you see that I'm lonely   
  
Rescue me   
  
Come on and take my heart   
  
Take your love and conquer every part   
  
'Coz I'm lonely and I'm blue   
  
I need you and your love too   
  
Come on and rescue me   
  
Come on baby and rescue me   
  
Come on baby and rescue me   
  
'Coz I need you by my side   
  
Can't you see that I'm lonely   
  
Rescue me   
  
Rescue me   
  
Oh take me in your arms   
  
Rescue me   
  
I want your tender charms   
  
'Coz I'm lonely and I'm blue   
  
I need you and your love too   
  
Come on and rescue me   
  
Come on baby and rescue me   
  
Come on baby and rescue me   
  
'Coz I need you, need you by my side   
  
Can't you see that I'm lonely  
  
~~~**~~~Merrerily Chridistimoose!!!~~~**~~~  
  
Well, Merry Xmas was taken!!!  
  
AND ONE HUGE NEW YEAR WITH THE SG-MEMBER OF YOUR CHOICE...  
  
------------  
  
Athena 


End file.
